


Best Birthday Present Ever

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Draco comes home after work to a desserted house. Turns out his wife has a surprise for him.





	Best Birthday Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 38th Birthday to my darling Draco.

“Hermione? Love are you home?” His voice echoed through their small home. 

 

Silence met him. No pitter patter of little toes, no expression of where his wife was in the house, nothing. He decided to check their bedroom. If Molly or his mother had taken the kids, his beautiful wife had probably indulged in a mid-afternoon nap. Their youngest, little Phoenix was cutting teeth and it was murder on the young mother of five’s already lacking sleep schedule. He stalked up the stairs, not wanting to wake her.

 

Opening the door to their master suite, he couldn't contain his laughter. Hermione was fast asleep on their bed, wearing nothing but whipped cream and cherries. Her hair fell across her face, shielding it from the afternoon sun. He crossed the room to her and bent to lick at the whipped cream covering her breasts. His wife responded accordingly. She jolted awake, whipped cream trapping her hair as she did. 

 

“Oh! You’re home! I, I must’ve fallen asleep. I, uhm…” she trailed off. 

 

He kissed her lips sweetly, cutting her of before she could ramble further. Pulling away a moment later, he trailed his kisses down to the whipped cream bikini she had donned for his benefit. He lapped at it, eager to expose her perfect breasts to his eyes. 

 

“Happy Birthday Babe,” she moaned. 

 

He smiled. 

 

Happy Birthday indeed. He thought as his tongue traveled between the two mountainous peaks, inhaling the scent of her body wash. 

 

He licked at the whipped cream some more, each swipe clearing away more of it. When his mouth had licked her breasts free of whipped cream, he trailed his tongue down her hardcore-workout toned abdomen, the one thing she fought hardest for between pregnancies, to bury his face in her whipped cream covered curls. He licked and sucked the whipped cream from her pubis, the sweet taste of the dessert topping intermingling with the uniquely sweeter taste of her dripping arousal. His tongue dipped between her lips and toyed with her clit. Hermione nearly bucked off the bed. 

 

A teething ten month old, a sleep regression plagued 2 year old, night terror having three year old twins, and a five year old who was light sleeper made love making scarce if not impossible. It felt so good to have some time together. Hermione had forgotten how well her husband's tongue skills were. 

 

“Oh Merlin sakes Draco, I’m going to…” She trailed off with an euphoric squeal. 

 

“Oh yesssss Hermione… You taste amazing,” he murmured into her as he licked her clean. 

 

She fisted her hand in his hair and lifted his head. She couldn't help but giggle at the dazed look on his face. 

 

“Isn't it your birthday today? Shouldn’t I be taking care of you?” She asked.

 

“This is the best birthday present ever. You taste better than usual.” 

 

“Best birthday present ever? Better than our twins? Wow I can't believe the thing we have done a dozen times tops me giving birth to two of your children on your birthday.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“I’m about one thrust away from number six,” he commented as he came up for air finally. 

This caused his wife to laugh. 

 

“Wow, one stroke bloke are ya? Is this what being almost 40 does to you?” she teased as he climbed up her body. 

 

“I may be nearing 40 but I still have the sexual stamina I had when we were 25,” he replied. 

 

She laughed again as she opened her legs wider to accommodate him. 

 

“I have complete faith in you.”

 

He slide his length against her slit. She arched into his body. His lips found her neck and lingered over her pulse point. 

 

His deduction had been right. After a few thrusts to the hilt, he was emptying his seed inside her. He collapsed atop her with a smile.  

 

“One stroke bloke my hairless ass.” 

 

His wife snorted. 

 

“I don’t know… three strokes is pretty close to one.” She teased. 

 

He hid his laughter in her cleavage. 

 

“Can we go get my children and celebrate as a family?” 

 

She sighed loudly. 

 

“Yes. But first we nap.” She closed her eyes and was asleep. 

 

“I hear that.” He replied, rolling off her to cuddle up beside her. 

 


End file.
